Streetwise Arrives In Iacon
September 12, 2011, 6:55 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Streetwise Tiny (Edge Of Iacon's Dome) --- Tiny's black form cruises up towards Iacon. It was a little worse for wear, bumps, nicks and even a few dents from low powered firearms here and there on it. He slowed as they approached the first gate, then let through, heading towards the larger doors to Iacon proper now, his lowbeams on and his passenger sitting in the back, agitated, wanting to pace but unable to. Prowl is waiting just outside the large doors, doorwings held high and stiff behind him. He watches the truck pull up with well-hidden impatience, motioning for the guards to open the doors and allow all three of them to enter. The truck stops, waits, and then the doors open once more. Tiny rolls slowly forwards, and then stops just inside the door. He seemed unhappy as he opened the back doors, allowing Streetwise to slide out, holding his gun by the barrel to hand it over immediately, as well as reaching into subspace, pulling out a knife, and then an extra weapons pack. While he stepped forwards, Tiny transformed and did the same begrudgingly. "Don't you get a scratch on Magnolia!" he notes to the guard as he handed over his weapons as directed. Streetwise was not as pristine as last time - he had scratches and dirt on his frame, looking a little more worse for wear as he walked towards Prowl, stopping a short distance away from him before giving a courteous nod. "Prowl, sir." Prowl watches them hand over their weapons approvingly- good, he doesn't need to argue that point with them. "Streetwise." He greets mildly, tilting his head forward. "Your brothers are all inside. I have granted all four of you temporary access to both the military and restricted sections of Iacon. I trust you will not abuse these privileges." "I will not. "Streetwise states, then glances to Tiny, who sighs. "I'm assuming I'll have to hold up the walls then while waitin' for Streetwise then." he notes, working up a little bit of a sulk now. Streetwise pats his arm once, then turns back "I can vouch for Tiny, but I understand if you don't want to. He's got no interest at all in what the Autobots do really. But where's First Aid? Have we found him yet? " he turns to look northwestish, staring that way as though the wall wasn't there. Prowl frowns slightly at Streetwise's questions. "The search for First Aid is a discussion for another place." He answers sharply, though he notes the mech's intent stare in an uncomfortably familiar direction. "And the circumstances are different for you then they are for him. I apologize, but with current events, I cannot authorize just anyone to enter Iacon. The fact I am allowing him at all is simply a favor for you." Streetwise frowns, but nods acceptingly to Prowl after he breaks contact from that direction. This was the Autobots' turf after all. "Where can I find the others then until we talk about it? " he asks, shifting from foot to foot while he waited, before settling once more, anxious to see them. Tiny shuffles his feet. "I dunno, kid- your dad isn't going to be happy about this." "Proceed directly to the War Room, if you would, Streetwise. I believe Groove is there currently, and the others should join you later." Prowl pauses as Tiny speaks, turning slightly narrowed optics on the mech. "The displeasure of such a mech means little to me. I have far more to worry about." "And I will deal with Father when this is over. This is important to me, Tiny. A different kind of family business. " he notes, glancing up at his bodyguard. Then he nods to Prowl " I remember the way. Shall I head over there then or will I be getting escorted?" Tiny frowns at Prowl. "Whadda ya mean by THAT?" His faceplates dark. "Listen, Don Vespa, he's an important mech. Nobody crosses Don Vespa." Prowl nods to Streetwise. "You are welcome to make your own way there, so long as you do not make any side trips." Tiny's reaction draws an almost amused expression from him. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions of Vespa's involvement in illegal activities." He says rather flatly, one doorwing twitching slightly. Streetwise cannot help but snerk once at that, and nods "I'll head that way then, and Tiny will probably head to the Red guardian Inn to get us rooms in case we're here for longer." he promises Prowl, moving to step past him. Tiny gives Prowl a dirty look and moves to follow his charge into the city itself. Prowl watches both of them go before motioning for the guards to lock down the gates again. With one last glance at both of them, he begins to make his way back to the security complex. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP